


In the Shadows

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby





	In the Shadows

Aragorn knew of the tavern and Boromir's remembrance. He'd be a poor king if he didn't--and an even poorer Lord to his fallen captain.

The first year, he'd been newly crowned, and his kingdom still chaotic.

The second year, Arwen was with her father, so he grieved alone. He drank first to remember and then to forget--and that was not something he wished to share.

This year, though--he owes it to his men, to himself, but especially to Boromir. So he is here, in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. And he is no longer afraid.


End file.
